Victor vi Britannia
Victor vi Britannia, formerly called Ludger Will Kresnik in his previous life in the domain of Spirits, is the main protagonist of ''Fractured Existence alongside his younger brother, Lelouch. He is the co-founder of the Black Knights alongside Lelouch, and dons the persona of '''Nemo' (Latin Trans.: nobody). Personality, Appearance, and History In the past, back when he was Ludger, Victor cared deeply for his friends and his older brother, Julius, and held a strong bond with his friends, whom he had grown exceedingly close to during his adventures to reach the Land of Canaan, a sacred land that could grant any wish a Kresnik desired. Unlike most Kresniks, Victor sought the land to create a world where Elle, a girl he had met at the start of his journey, could be happy. However, tragedy struck when he learned that Elle was not from his world, and upon returning to her home dimension, perished. Grief-stricken, he emersed himself in training, soon becoming the strongest agent in all of Spirius. At this point, he was no longer the cheerful and optimistic youth he had been, having lost Elle. He grew to be cold and stoic, avoiding his friends and brother, feeling unable to face them until he met Lara Elle Marta, who he fell in love with. Shortly after the two met, a sense of attraction brought the two together, eventually leading to them becoming married, and having a child. Out of respect for the girl he saw as a daughter, he named her Elle. Watching her grow up, Victor was slowly returning to his former self, growing to be a loving and protective father, and a wonderful husband, undertaking household chores in place of his wife Lara. However, once again, whatever peaceful life he held was shattered when he and his friends learned that Elle was the Key of Kresnik, a rare individual born into the Kresnik family, gifted with the powers of the Void, an element belonging to the Primordial Great Spirit, Origin. The group also later learned that their world was a Fractured Dimension, a false world created from possible actions that could have taken place in the Prime Dimension. Upon learning the truth, Victor's friends, and even his brother, Julius, opted to give up Elle so that they could keep their dimension alive. Angered by the decision, and also emotionally hurt that they would give up his daughter, Victor opposed the plan, and told them that if they ever tried something like this again, it "would not end well". Eventually, Spirius learned about Elle's existence, and sent agents to take her by force. Victor became livid, and in a fit of blind rage, slaughtered the agents, Rideaux included. Still in his Chromatus, and furious by Spirius' actions, Victor stormed into the corporation building with the intent on killing Bisley Bakur, his and Julius' biological father. He killed any agents that got in his way, and repeatedly stabbed Bakur over and over again until he calmed down. Realizing what he had done, Victor took Lara and Elle, going into hiding. However, a few years later, Victor was discovered by his friends, who still had the intention of giving Elle over to the Prime Dimension to save themselves. Anger flowed through Victor, and unlike last time, killed all of his friends, even his own brother, fully aware of his actions. Jude's chest was cut open, Leia's skull was smashed into the ground, Alvin's back was full of bullet holes, Elize had been cut off from her lower torso, Rowen had a hole where his heart should have been, and Julius had a spear lodged in his skull. Unfortunately, Victor realized too late that Lara had witnessed everything, and went in a state of madness from seeing his actions. She died shortly afterwards, leaving him to raise her himself. Victor's personality reverted to back when he became the strongest agent, and was willing to go to any lengths to protect Elle. He sent her to the Prime Dimension, where she would likely be safe in the hands of his Prime self, and killed the invading Spirius agents. It wouldn't be later that he reunited with his daughter, and all of his friends, whom he had killed... even his prime self, Ludger Will Kresnik, was present. Overtime, Victor began to curse the very blood in his veins, damning the Spirits for placing this fate on his family, and later came to a solution: if he could gather all the Waymarkers neccessary to enter Canaan, he could wish that Elle and he would be reborn in the Prime Dimension, even possibly reuniting with his late wife Lara. However, he had not planned on Elle rejecting his desires, and choosing Ludger over him. Once again, he flew into a fit of rage, and fought against Ludger and his party, eventually losing. However, Ludger was hesitant to kill him, due to Victor being a Fractured version of himself, and also Elle's father. Realizing this, Victor took Ludger's spear, and impaled himself, trusting Ludger to look after his daughter in his absence. Due to him being the Divergence Catalyst of the Fractured Dimension, as well as the Final Waymarker needed to enter Canaan, Ludger had no choice but to end his life. Victor, however, was content with this fate, knowing Elle would be alright. However, he had not expected a Great Spirit by the name of C to bring him to his world. Confused, Victor demanded the spirit's intentions with him, and in response, showed him the story of a world separate from his own, a plane of existence that held no Spirits because the humans in this world did not carry a mana lobe, but neither did they have access to Spyrix technology. C showed him the past of Lelouch vi Britannia, a prince of a nation that dominated one-third of the world who desired to crush his homeland in order to make a world where his younger sister, who was blind and crippled, could live in peace. To Victor's shock, he found that the boy had nearly made the same mistakes he had done, and even gave up his own life to make the world he wanted for his sister a reality. C offered Victor a chance to be reborn again, only as the boy's older brother. Victor accepted, and was later reborn as Victor vi Britannia, Lelouch's older brother. In the past, Victor had silver hair with the right side of his bangs dyed black, wearing a professional suit with a yellow tie and a blue buttoned shirt, complete with black slacks and leather suspenders for his guns. However, after becoming the strongest agent in Spirius, he later dyed his hair completely black, and dressed in a black suit with a white buttoned shirt underneath, alongside a pair of black gloves, and also donned a black mask. This was to cover a black mark on the right side of his face, the result of him overusing his Chromatus, causing his right eye to turn red. His left eye, like Elle's and Ludger's, is green with a golden ring in the middle. As Victor vi Britannia, he is two years older than Lelouch, possessing the same black hair, and wears the same style of clothing he had in the past as Ludger Will Kresnik, except with a black shirt and red tie. He also dons his original outfit from the domain of Spirits while assuming his alter ego, Nemo. Reborn into a new life, he is initially unaware of his past life, and has a similar personality he had while he was with the Elle he named his daughter after, portraying a caring brother attitude, but unfortunately, aid's in Lelouch's gambling habits, acting out the role of a bouncer when a noble refuses to pay up after Lelouch defeats them. He also considers Suzaku to be like a surrogate younger brother as well, teaching him a few of his own techniques. Like Lelouch, he also despises Britannia, and wants to destroy it. After recalling his past, Victor becomes increasingly more protective of Lelouch, not wanting him to make the same mistakes he did, and manages to convince him to reveal his Geass to the Kouzuki Resistance cell, in order to gain their trust. He also takes up the mantle of Nemo, a revolutionary alongside Zero, acting as a sort of bodyguard. His identity as the Black Knight of Britannia is more pronounced, easily able to defeat a Knightmare without the use of one, using his Chromatus to fuel his artes. He is usually seen as the older brother of the group, and also the most deadly. Above everything else, he is also a fantastic cook. His younger sister, Lelouch's twin, Lyoko, is an avid fan of his tomato cupcakes. Plot Prologue Victor is first seen fighting against Ludger, activating his Chromatus and charging, demanding to know Ludger's answer as to whether or not he was willing to risk everything he cared for to reach Canaan. However, when he saw that his Prime Self was reluctant to actually kill him because he was Elle's father, Victor chooses to bring an end to his own life, taking Ludger's spear, and impales his own chest. Shocked and horrified, Elle runs up to him, begging him not too die. Victor smiles and recalls his past up to this point, mentioning that he had given up everything to make Elle happy, and would have gladly destroyed the world for her. After his world shatters, he finds himself in C'S World, approached by the being. At first confused, Victor demands to know what he is doing here, as his soul was supposed to be purified and sent to Canaan. Here, the being known as C, the Great Spirit of the Soul, explains to him that he is willing to offer him exactly what he desired: a second chance. He shows Victor a world separate to his own, and with a different course of history, all of which centered on a young man named Lelouch vi Britannia. C explains that Lelouch is very much like Victor, having a precious person he wishes to protect and would gladly destroy the world for. That person is his younger sister, who is shown to be blind and crippled. To Victor's shock, he had made several similar mistakes that Victor himself had made, and even gave up his own life to make a world where his sister could be happy. C explains his reasons for showing Victor this future, he wishes to save Lelouch, a way of repaying him for saving all the residential souls of those that live in the world outside the domain of Spirits. Victor accepts, despite the condition that he will lose all of his memories upon being reincarnated as Victor vi Britannia. The Day Two Demons Were Born Victor is seen for the first time in Lelouch's world, having been reborn as Lelouch's older brother. He acts as a sort of bodyguard for Lelouch whenever the nobles he plays against do not fulfill their end of the bargain, and try to beat him up. Victor, along with Lelouch, are shown walking out of the building, leaving behind several bruised and beaten guards (and one noble), with money in hand. Rivalz asks how many Victor knocked out this time, with the older Lamperouge sibling informing that there were fourteen guards this time. Relationships Ludger Will Kresnik Victor's true self in the Prime Dimension. He initially viewed the man to be an obstacle to fulfilling his wish for him and Elle to be reborn in the Prime Dimension, and was absolutely furious when Elle chose Ludger over him, her father. Eventually, however, after seeing Ludger's protective nature, he is reminded of how he used to be, back when his Elle was alive, and when Ludger refused to kill him simply because it would make Elle sad, Victor entrusted him with his daughter, knowing that she would be safe with the real him. Elle Mel Marta Victor's daughter, who was born as the Key of Kresnik. Already, he is shown to protective towards her, and this only became reinforced after he learned that his friends wanted to give her up in order to protect their dimension, since it was a false one. Victor showed how far he was willing to go in order to protect Elle by slaughtering not only his father, Bakur, but also his friends and brother. Elle was too young to remember this, however, and is unaware that he murdered the people he once considered to be his friends. The Great Spirit C Victor is shown to be initially hostile towards the Spirit, blaming C, alongside Chronos and Orgin, for placing the curse of Chromatus and Origin's Trial upon his family, and in turn, him and his daughter. However, he is quick to accept the Spirit's offer to be reborn in a new world, despite that the process would make him forget his memories as Ludger Will Kresnik. His current feelings towards C are unknown at this time, but it can be implied that he is grateful for allowing him a second chance. Lelouch vi Britannia Victor first learned of Lelouch when C showed him his world, a world where Spirits could not interfere due to there being no mana lobes, or any access to Spyrix technology. He is shown to be saddened by Lelouch's story, pitying him for all the hardships and sacrifices he was forced to face, and eventually grew to respect him, but laments that he made a number of mistakes, some of them similar to his own. When reincarnated as Lelouch's older brother, and before regaining his memories, he is protective of him, and aides him in his gambling habits, acting as a sort of bodyguard. After regaining his memories, Victor is slightly more protective of him this time around, and also acting as a sort of guide for Lelouch, in order to prevent him from making the same mistakes he made in the past. Lelouch also respects his brother, following his advice in regards to revealing his Geass to the Kouzuki Resistance in order to prevent them from betraying him like they had before. Lelouch is currently unaware of his brother's true origins. Lyoko vi Britannia Victor's younger sister, and Lelouch's twin. She was not born in the original timeline, which confused Victor at first before realizing that C must have had a hand in her being here. Victor and Lyoko get along very well, since they are siblings, but she is very sharp, easily figuring out that Zero and Nemo are her brothers, and even understands their reasons for doing so, as she herself has seen Britannia's cruelty. Similar to her mother, she is an avid fan of Victor's tomato cupcakes. Quotes To his father (Charles zi Britannia): "You know, father... we all believed that you loved us all equally... but now I see clearly. That was a lie." To Lyoko, later quoting him about Lelouch: "He hates any and all things related to P.E." His introduction as Nemo: "I am Nemo... and I shall not let you touch Zero." His final moments: "I was willing to destroy the world for her... I... have no regrets..." Trivia *Just like in his previous life, Victor still uses tomatoes in his cooking. His mother, Marianne, and his sister, Lyoko, are fans of his cupcakes. *Despite having regained access to his Chromatus, after a 20 year absence of his memories, Victor can still assume a Level 4 form. *His right eye is no longer red.